1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for manufacturing a continuous slide fastener stringer including a plurality of longitudinally spaced rows of injection-molded coupling elements molded to a stringer tape along a longitudinal edge thereof with a plurality of element-free portions between the successive rows of coupling elements.
2. Prior Art
A typical example of such apparatus as described is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication (Kokai) No. 53-31441 published Mar. 24, 1978. According to the disclosed apparatus, a precise positioning of an end of a row of injection-molded coupling elements with respect to a series of mold cavities is difficult to achieve with the result that element-free portions between successive rows of injection-molded coupling elements vary in length. A continuous slide fastener stringer having such uneven element-free portions is not suitable for being subjected to succeeding processes such as end-stop application, automatic pairing with a mating stringer, and severing.